Well Screw Me Sideways
by 5kinny.Jeans
Summary: OC Story- Living in a place your whole life and not being noticed by anyone kinda stings, but after being inconspicuous for so long It's time to decide weather people are really worth the time, effort and bullshit.
1. Invisible

_Like a grain on the beach,  
Like a star in the sky,  
Far too many to count with the naked eye,  
They won't see you,_

_Go ahead,  
Walk on by,  
You don't know I'm alive,  
Maybe one day you'll find,  
You should open your eyes,  
You don't know me_

It's easy to spot things when you're invisible. You see how everything is different to what it first looks like, how people act, what goes on underneath. Those who have things to hide and those that don't. I see the little things, the ones so easy to overlook. Things which are generally overlooked by everyone, everyone apart from me.

Like how Stan Marsh is always the first to break away from a kiss with his girlfriend Wendy Testaburger, how she always tries to demand his total attention when actually his mind is anywhere but with her, or how Bebe Stevens sometimes sits on her own staring into space, the saddest look in her eyes. I see it all, longing looks, furious glares, I know what's happening before it happens. I enjoy it, considering I've not got much else to do apart from unwrap my turkey sandwich.

I've lived in South Park, Colorado for all my life. Nobody knows my name; well I don't think anyone does. My brother is the most popular Jock on South Park High's Football Team, he brings home friends and girls all the time but none of them know I exist. It's probably the weirdest thing for anyone he tells he has a sister, which I think he rarely does they must be like "What? I've been to your house and I've never seen her, ever", that's because he piles me up in my room. He practically ties me up, gags me and shoves me in the closet.

We're twins; well we're fraternal, which means un-identical. But then again, the similarities are still there, We have the same eyes, we're both naturally skinny and we have the same faces, apart from our noses. Mine is smaller, whereas his is more angled and guyish. Our hair is well, different. Mine is very pale blonde, white blonde even it looks bleached almost, whereas his is mousey brown, my brother does love me but for some reason I can't be seen.

I sling my nondescript light grey hollister rucksack off of my shoulder; my Mom buys me loads of Abercrombie & Fitch, Hollister and tons of other really expensive stuff. I don't wear it often, only to keep my mom happy. My hair is in perfectly styled bangs which lean to the left and cover most of my eye; my parting is really far over. My hair is naturally in really crazy waves but I straighten the hell out of it, it doesn't even protest anymore and my eyes are weird, they're _baby _blue really pale. The one thing my mom let me buy for myself is a pair of light grey/blue mid-shin high converse; she still fretted about them when I bought them.

"Aren't they a bit?" she wrung her hands, as if that had made sense.

"A bit what?" I said, grinning and clutching the box to my chest.

"You know what I mean Panda", she sighed, her perfectly plucked eyebrows pulled together in concern.

"Nope, I like them. I bought them anyway".

Are you wondering what the Panda thing is about? Well, my dad's a Historian and he had to choose my name, because my Mom was unconscious. They'd discussed Gemma, Stephanie, Bethany but my Papa, my dearest Father chose me a name which I am not proud of. My name is Pandora Jacquelyn Bethany Walker. Imagine having to write that every time you filled out a form? The Nurse at Hell's Pass probably gave my Dad a weird look. But then again, South Park is used to loonies. Mom went mental when she woke up. Robert or Bob, my brother, got off lightly getting our dad's name instead of something stupid like Romeo, Caesar or Atilla the Hun or whatever.

Anyway, back on track. Even though I love my Connies there are more pressing matters, like why I'm a loner. Or why our family is _beyond_ rich; Dad discovered some historical thing and got a shitload of cash from it. Mom, well I don't even know what you'd call her job; all she does is fly around to other countries shopping and finding antique crap heaps sending them off to get fixed and selling them to stupid but loaded twats for ridiculous amounts of money. But either way, it lines our pockets well enough.

I actually don't think I've ever been spoken to by anyone at our school, not since Elementary. I went to a private Middle School, which was a while away from South Park, no one remembered me but I don't blame them I used to be an easy face to overlook. But lately things have started changing, it's junior year at High School now and a few people have started to notice me. I've been used to being invisible for so long now, so long. I'm gripping to with it with all I have, I can't handle people anymore, I lost my people skills long ago along with my soul when my Mom sold it to them snobs at Sacred Virginity Institute for Young Ladies. My Mom likes to pain a pretty picture that we're the perfect American family, totally religious and spouting morals out of our ears and shit. Well, my Brother smokes weed and my Dad snorts cocaine, it's not like it's a secret either. My Dad is normal, he isn't a druggy weirdo like you'd expect, and it's just that he needs a high in his very boring day doing Historical shit in his office which is full of thousands of dusty old tomes no one wants to read anymore.

"Hey Panda!" my brother calls from the hallway, kicking off his shoes and thumping up the stairs, which is slightly louder than usual. He knows I'm the only one in at 4 in the afternoon, I lean back into an easy bridge in the middle of my room, my top riding up around my stomach exposing my belly button ring. I'm really flexible, I did Gymnastic training since I was four, swimming at the same age and ballet at age 6, my mom was one pushy parent, scratch that. She _is_ a pushy parent. I hear him push open the door to my room and I smile; I had Fire Flies by Owl City playing quietly from my old boom box that I wouldn't let mom touch.

"Hey Bob", I slowly bring my legs over into a handstand, before glancing behind me and abruptly collapsing on the floor in a heap. In my doorway there were _two _sweaty, muddy, jock guys. Clyde Donovan, soccer and football star stands next to my brother. Bob rolls his eyes, Clyde just raises his eyebrow.

"Uh? Haven't I seen you before?" he asks confusedly. I just open and close my mouth stupidly.

"You might've seen Panda around school before…" my brother says slowly.

"I've been here loads of times, dude. Why didn't you tell me you had a twin sister?" Clyde asks, completely puzzled.

"B-bob...?" I ask, dumbstruck. I quickly gain composure, springing to my feet "What the fuck?" I motion to Clyde. Seeing his weird look, I quickly add "No offense".

"Uh… I don't know myself to be honest." He admits sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"So… Hiding me for around 5 years and now you just suddenly appear with one of your friends at my bedroom door."

"Okay, it sounds bad when you say it like that"

"Well, it's kinda weird for me. Considering I was the invisible sister up until about 2 minutes ago", I shrug. An awkward silence followed.

"Gay baby" Clyde mutters, I smirk.

"Dude, we just ruined some poor kid's life", I laugh, and the other two join in. My eyes stray to the floor, spotting one of my bras. Shit. I 'subtlety' sweep it out of the way with my foot, under my wardrobe. Clyde looks surprised at something then quickly steps forward, one of his dinner plate sized hands offered to me.

"Well, I'm Clyde Donovan", he grins brown hair flopping to his eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah I know. But I'm", I glance at Bob, who's trying not to laugh, Clyde glances around, I sigh shaking his hand "My names Pandora". Clyde gives Bob a 'fo shiz?' look, I blush scarlet.

"Dad called her that, the old nut job." I snort.

"You got off easily you big berk", I mock punch him in the shoulder. The song had changed to Panda Bear, it made me smile because Bob said it was my song cause of my nick name. Bob and me couldn't pronounce Pan-dor-ah at the age of 1-2 so Bob had blurted out 'Panda' instead and it had just kind of stuck. "Please Clyde, call me Panda", I clasp my hands together as if begging. He laughs, even though it was lame.

"Yeah, sure. You're pretty flexible", he nodded, I flushed.

"She practically came out of our mom doing the splits", me and Clyde laugh. "Well, she started when we were four" I nod, moving into the long clear stretch down the middle of my room, specifically for gymnastics. I leap backwards into a rolling handstand-to-splits move. Clyde claps as I lean back into a bridge, one more cartwheel so I can stand back up then I'm up.

"I could do some better stuff if I wasn't in my room."

"Anyway! I'm going to go make me and Clyde some peanut butter and banana sandwiches", I pull a face as the boys laugh.

"Nice to meet 'cha Panda" Clyde grins, winking and making that clicking sound through his teeth while holding his hand in that way that makes it look like a gun, I roll my eyes.

"Back at 'cha Clyde", then they sprint off down the hallway and I pull my door closed.

I turn up my Music and begin to dance. Don't ask me fucking why. You know already, Clyde fucking Donovan spoke to me.

**-**

**Don't ask me, I love Panda and Frankie a lot. Sorry if they sound the same or something. ANOTHER OC story already, I just can't stop typing once something gets in my head. And I know people **_**would**_** notice Panda but you know how South Park is, freaky shit like that can happen. **

**Mucho love peoples, send in OCs AGAIN! Or just say I can use characters you've submitted for Teenage Wasteland again. R & R 3**

**5kinnys (:**

**Lyrics © Ashlee Simpson **


	2. Buttery bangs & Stroppy Jocks

_Won't you believe it__,  
It's just my luck,  
No recess,  
You're in high school again,  
No recess_

"I won't be able to talk to anyone, I'll look so _stupid_" Bob mimicked from behind me as I buttered my toast the next morning; I just rolled my eyes to the toaster.

"You know what I'm like Bob", I say in explanation, he should know. He's my freakin' twin isn't he? I down my glass of milk and go to scoop up my bag when Bob grabs my arm.

"Come on the bus with me today, please?" he pouts, I frown.

"If I do you won't leave me will you? You'll sit with me right?" I must've sounded genuine because Bob nodded an actual nice smile on his face as he crammed in the last of his 9 strong pancake stack, I made a retching sound.

"Only because you're anorexic Panda", he opens his mouth, I squeal as he displays his churned up pancake and maple syrup.

"That's naaasty! How do you get girls back to this damn house doing _that_?" I groan, turning away. I can hear the grin in his voice.

"Well, I _don't _do that", I shove him.

"Come on, let's go. If we miss the bus I'm _so_ going to beat you up", I sling my backpack over my shoulders, it's grey and from Hollister with the signature seagull on it in white, I let the straps go as long as possible for it to look less preppy. Today I'm wearing my Grey fitted hoody with 'Zoo York' in light blue across the front, white skinnies and matching blue ballet pumps, I have a chunky love-heart bracelet on one wrist and on the other I have around a hundred different coloured leather and bead ones. I've put back on my lashings of mascara upper eyeliner and a thin line along my bottom lashes; I wrap a pale blue scarf around my neck.

"Yeah, like you could even throw a punch without snapping one of your twiggy little arms", he poked my right forearm, I jerked it away.

"Shup' bitch", I slapped him around the face at lightening speed, then sprinted toward the door laughing. I was stopped by a headlock, I made a choking sound and scrabbled at Bob's arms, my dumbass brother let go with an 'ohmigod I'm sorry!' look on his face. I pretended to gasp for a second then began laughing and slapped him upside the head "Haha! Suckerrr" I ran toward the door again. He swung around, recovering pretty quickly from the hit; he grabbed my bag holding on as I pulled against him. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. We both simultaneously froze as the stuff in my rucksack hit the floor. Mom was gonna freak. Seriously freak.

"Ohhhh crap", I hiss out, biting my bottom lip savagely. I pull off the ruined pack, inspecting the large rip. I burst out laughing. Bob looks unsure as I gather up my books and the evidence; I race upstairs and begin to frantically look for a replacement. I push the ripped one under my bed as I grab a blue and grey flower patterned rucksack, dump my books in and tear down the stairs. "Lets go!" I manage to gasp out as I throw open the door, hoping the bus wouldn't leave without us; Bob just shakes his head and laughs at me. Maybe I was being nervous-hyper annoying, but I had a reason to be.

"Whatever sis", Bob says lightly as we walk briskly to the end of our street, the large spacious and generally the huge mo-fo houses ended abruptly as we turned the corner. One more block and we were standing by a row of pine trees at the bus stop, this one didn't have a shelter and we stood shivering by the yellow sign. The bus came a while later, I uncurled my fingers slowly they were absolutely freezing. Bob smirked; he had a pair of gloves, a scarf and a plain black beanie hat to keep him warm, whereas I'd just opted for a scarf. We got on I just ignored the bus driver's raised eyebrow and followed behind Bob.

Everyone was looking at me, a few boys wolf whistled. I wanted a black hole to open up in the bottom of the bus and for it to swallow me up, I felt myself blush as I stared at the scuffed lino a girl with bright red hair was looking at me interestedly from the back row as me and Bob looked for seats. There were only two separate ones opposite each other, Bob looked at me as though he was sorry, and sat down with Clyde. I turned and saw that a nice looking boy with blonde hair I remembered was called Butters was my option, or get off the bus.

"Can I sit here?" I asked quietly, Butters looked up obviously surprised for a moment then he smiled nicely.

"Sure", he patted the ugly felt of the seat as I placed my bag on the floor and plonked down beside him. I fiddled with my hands, debating weather to introduce myself when the blonde boy solved the problem for me; he had cute hairpins holding back his buttery-yellow bangs.

"Are you new here? I'm Butters Scotch", he smiled sheepishly but it was a friendly smile all the same.

"I know you; you're in a couple of my classes… Uh, well I'm Bob Walker's sister", I motioned to over my shoulder where I could hear Bob laughing with Clyde.

"Seriously? I've never seen you before…" he looked deep in thought for a few uncomfortable moments "Well, does Bob Walker's sister have a name?" he grinned showing rows of small but perfectly white teeth, I couldn't help but smile back. Then I remembered his question.

"M-my names kinda stupid… You won't laugh, right?" Butters shook his head "Well um, my names Pandora, but just call me Panda" I expected at least a giggle, but Butters hadn't changed his expression at all.

"Huh, you think that's weird. Remember, my name _is_ Butters"

"Fair enough", I grinned.

"I'm just really confused to how I didn't notice you before", he did that really cute pouty thinking face again, while I continued to tangle and untangle my fingers awkwardly.

"Just an easy face to overlook I guess…" I mumble as the Bus halts at the next stop, only 2 more stops till we were at school.

"Uh, so what do you have first?" Butters asks after the long silence, I knew my schedule off by heart but It took me a moment to remember.

"I think I have English, with Garrison", I roll my eyes subconsciously, Butters smiles again.

"Same as me then!" he says excitedly, I smile back even though I'm not quite sure why he was so happy but it still made me feel a nice warm glow start in my chest. The rest of the bus ride went by uneventfully, Clyde and Bob checked on me occasionally as me and Butters chatted easily with each other. Me and him seemed to be early birds, a lot of other people on the bus were just managing to stay awake in their seats, even if I was more of a sleep-in person, the freezing cold air of South Park would wake me up straight away.

The bus pulled up at School, I begrudgingly picked up my bag and climbed to my feet. Butters towered over me, well pretty much everyone towered over me; I'm like 5ft 1-2inches he smiled and patted my head I pretended to fuss over my hair then stuck out my tongue. Me and Butters climbed off the bus laughing, Clyde pushed past us my brother hurrying after a few moments later I raised my eyebrows as Bob turned to us, he shrugged and attempted to follow Clyde as he disappeared into the stream of students making their way up the drive of South Park High.

"I wonder what was up with Clyde…" I started "Bob probably said something stupid. But then again Clyde acting a bit like a girl if he's got in a strop over that… Everyone knows my brothers a prat"

"Maybe… Anyway", he linked arms with me as we walked, I laughed jeez Louise this guy was nice. "Where art thou Mrs Garrison?" he said theatrically, I pulled a face if Garrison got up at the front of the class again with his/her gay freakin' puppet and performed Shakespeare one more time I'd set fire to the puppet and push Garrison his/herself out of the window. Actually, I can't see myself doing that, but it made quite an amusing picture in my head.

"Oh god Butters, the freaking he/she makes me want to puke", I groaned as we entered the main doors, I was aware of a few people looking at me, the hairs on my arms lifted instinctively. Butters stopped in front of 5 people, 2 guys and 3 girls.

"Hey guys, I don't think you know Panda here do you?" one VERY tall guy I recognised from elementary just blinked, a dazed guy and girl shook their heads and the other three girls looked stumped, the last two both had mental hair, one was the red-headed girl from the bus and the other had crazy rainbow hair that made my head spin just looking at it.

"Panda, that's a cool name", the red headed one grinned, I felt ill I was blushing and I felt very stupid, that black hole would've been pretty handy at that moment. "I'm Frankie", she nodded to the rest of them, and she and the tall one had their arms pressed together because they were standing so close. "This is Craig, That's Rhiannon", the crazy haired one waved "There's Lucy", a girl with dyed yellow tipped bangs, long black hair and a coordinating sunshine yellow outfit grinned "And them two dope heads are Jude and Vean" she nodded to the last two the girl, Jude, raised her hand in a peace sign.

"Duude, hey"

"You're new right?" the Lucy girl asked me, pausing a second. Before I got the chance to stutter out that I wasn't in fact new the Craig guy looked down at me.

"I think I've seen her before…" he said in a grumbling voice.

"Well dude, I don't think me or Jude have", the Vean guy laughed, he had a purple bruise on his hairline, it met a light blonde streak.

"Uh" I tried "W-well, I've kinda l-lived in South P-Park my whole l-life. I'm B-bob Walker's twin", that made them all stop and look, I did somewhat look like my brother I knew that but we were fraternal so there were obvious differences. Before anyone could point that out Butters spoke for me as I'd told him on the bus ride.

"They're fraternal y'know, not identical", Frankie made a 'oh' noise, Craig smiled slightly at being right from before, Lucy nodded.

"You look like Bob, I mean you have the same sort of face", I let out a very nervous giggle.

"Th-that doesn't sound l-like a compliment", I said breathlessly as the five minute warning bell almost made me shit my pants, I tightened my arm that was still looped with Butters' he gave me a glance as Frankie, Craig and Jude broke away from Lucy, Rhiannon and Vean to obviously follow us to English. I giggled so only Butters could hear as Jude and Vean attempted a sloppy high five but missed each other's palms by miles, they tried again and Rhiannon cheered and clapped dramatically when their hands clapped together.

"Marvey, now… To Garrison!" she laughed and led us up the main staircase. I smiled at the people around me, my cheeks still burned brightly but I wasn't so scared clinging to Butters. It was weird how just getting on the bus with my twin had changed everything completely; I hadn't even talked to Bob since before the bus. I had, sort of friends. Well, I definitely had Butters.

**-**

**Well, it took me a lot longer to finish this chapter for some reason. Probably cause of school and all that, Maths project, a Physics test and an English Essay takes it toll on me. After all, I am pretty lazy.**

**I'm gonna stop taking OC's for a bit after the next few submitted, unlike on Teenage Wasteland I'm gonna try get all the ones that've been sent in first before I take more.**

**R & R my peoples, you rawk awesomesauce etc. etc.**

**5kinny's :D**


	3. Green Hat, Orange Hood

_I __put one foot forward and ended up thirty yards back.  
And am I losing touch or am I just completely off the track?  
And I don't know why I want to voice this out loud,  
It's therapeutic somehow._

So I'm moving to New York cos I've got problems with my sleep,  
And we're not the same and I will wear that on my sleeve.  
So I'm moving to New York cos I've got issues with my sleep,  
Looks like Christmas came early, Christmas came early for me.

I sat through English, doing all the work we had to do and copying down all the notes. But I wasn't really listening. I was _never_ really listening. I was pretty much dead to the world in most classes, I still passed yeah, I still got some of the highest grades in class yeah (Even though not high enough to get my name read out or anything) but people wouldn't get how I just tune out. Sure, people stare outside and thing about things like, what am I gonna wear tomorrow? I wonder if whatever their name is, is going to ask me to the dance? Or whatever, but I don't even _remember_ most of my classes, which is quite startling when the bell rings at the end. But even more startling is having someone _speak_ to me in class. Mr Garrison had a new seating plan for the class, I inwardly groaned as we stood in a clump at the front of the room. Then I was sat next to Kyle Broflovski, Mr Garrison hadn't even said anything just pointed me at the desk.

"Panda!" I jolted up from my notes "Paaaaaanda! Can I borrow a pen?" Frankie called from the next desk, I blinked dazedly and threw her a biro from my pencil case.

"Sure, no worries", I said easily. I felt my stomach turn to liquid as I had the familiar feeling that someone was looking at me, Kyle Broflovski sat back in his seat staring at me like I was an alien. I squirmed in my seat, cheeks turning red, check! Want to puke, check! It was alllll there, well if he spoke to me it would be, I could practically feel the tingling of my stutter at the end of my tongue.

"Who _are_ you?" Kyle said rudely, looking like he was in a trance, I didn't blame him really new kids generally don't turn up mid-semester. I bit my lip savagely. The red-head seemed to snap out of it then "Uh… Oh! I mean, are you new?" I appreciated his clumsy attempt at covering up his shock, then again if I was _blind_ I still would've noticed it.

"N-nope. I'm Pandora Walker, y'know Bob Walker's sister?" I only stumbled a bit at the beginning. Phew, that was a relief. Kyle shook his head.

"Well, I know Bob but I never knew he had a sister", Kyle scratched the back of his head, a nervous smile on his lips.

"Y-yeah? Well no one does", I mutter, turning back to my notes, a balled up piece of paper lands on my desk. I unscrew it and I can tell, even though Butters _does_ sit directly behind me it's from him, he has cute rounded and loopy writing that could be a font on a computer it's so neat. 'You and Kyle are getting along well ;)' the note reads, Kyle tries to peer at what it says but I screw it back up. I checked Garrison was safely occupied doing… Something, and turned to Butters giving him a disapproving look, Butters looks innocent and shrugs. I roll my eyes and turn back round; I idly begin to think about the weekend, considering its Friday and everything. I'd completely forgot, it was our party tomorrow. Jesus Christ. Was Bob gonna pile me up in my room? I'd probably have people 'having fun' in my room by the end of the night, no one cares in this town if it's illegal or not, same with drink and drugs etc. the Police aren't exactly going to get informed either, they care just about as much as everyone else, if not definitely less.

My mom doesn't _actually_ care about the law, as long as we have parties that are MTV worthy and make her 'the talk of the town' she really couldn't give a shit. Of course they're always _them_ sort of parties, where Bob can let me downstairs because people don't care or are too high/pissed who you are. I was already planning out my outfit in my head, well you gotta wear nice things _sometimes_ even if most people wouldn't notice.

"You coming tomorrow?" I asked Kyle quietly, he looked up at me thinking for a moment.

"Well I think so, I can't let Christy go by herself…" the second part was more to himself than anything I think, I nodded, sensing an awkward silence. I unfolded the note, quickly scrawling my message in my tiny neat print. I subtly passed it back to Butters, the reply was almost instant 'Yep ;D' I remembered our Freshman year when Butters used to be _so_ quiet and seemed so sad or frightened all the time. He was surprisingly different… Ah well, now that I'd been talking to him if he'd been anything else he wouldn't have been Butters. If you understand my meaning.

"Cool, I'll probably see you there then. Try not to throw up everywhere though, it makes Mom so cranky." Kyle looked slightly amused, but it obviously wasn't laugh worthy. Even _I _knew that.

"Yeah well, I'm a bit of a straight edge…" he said, I snorted inwardly. I could've guessed that easily. Kyle Broflovski was kinda nerdy, the only thing that really saved him was his 'super best friend' Stan Marsh, who was popular, genuinely nice and on the football team. That was a winning person, but then again his only downfall was his girlfriend… It was kind of sad, considering they'd dated since anyone could remember it's just that Wendy was a lot different she bragged, she bitched and just generally acted as the stereotypical chick-flick evil villain head-cheerleader. She _adored_ Stan, never stopped talking about him, but I could see why he preferred a certain other girl who was pretty much the polar opposite of Wendy. However much of a cow she was, I still felt sorry for Wendy.

"Huh, pretty much the same here", though I didn't think he was listening anymore. His head was turning the other way to a mouthing and pointing Kenny. He was pointing at me and actually mouthing my _name_. How did he know my goddamn name? So sure he _had_ been my first boyfriend at Elementary School, but Kenny seemed a bit air-headed to me living in the moment because you can't remember yesterday and it takes to much effort to think of the next. Yeah, that summed up Kenny. Except I forgot about him sticking his dick anywhere and everywhere, that sounds pretty graphic actually but I can't help it if it's the truth. Kyle was shrugging back at Kenny, probably mouthing 'What the frick!? You actually _remember_ this girl?' I felt like face-palming at the way they were trying so hard not to be obvious, but they _so _were. I got up as the bell sounded, swiping my books into my bag and slipping it back over my shoulders. In the time I pushed my bangs out of my face Kenny was standing next to me.

"Panda!" he said enthusiastically, giving me a hug. A freakin _hug_. I froze up, I mean jeez I knew he was pretty touchy feely but I wasn't exactly used to it.

"H-hey Kenny", I stuttered as we started to move toward our next class, History.

"I didn't realise you were back", he frowned.

"Y-yeah well, you w-weren't the only one", I breathed, heading toward History, Kenny was at least 6"1. Giving him a foot and an inch height advantage, I felt smaller than ever.

"Damn your so small and cute", he smiled down at me. I saw the way he had his hands all over Frankie on her first day, his way of gaining trust and then letting him touch you. I blushed pink, but not scarlet thankfully.

"Th-thanks", I held onto the straps of my bag.

"Awr, you're blushiiiing", Kenny cooed, nudging me under the chin. I felt like a five year old, damn Kenny had changed a lot. But I felt really happy that he'd remembered me, even if he hadn't noticed me before. I remember the days of sitting in Mr Garrison's classroom with Mr Hat, before Garrison became Mrs then switched back or whatever he did I don't quite remember and I still can't tell the difference. "Looking forward to the party?" he asked me as we clattered down a staircase, I grinned.

"Yeah, Mom's looking forward to it about as much as us. She gets to stay in a hotel with dad while we wreck the house. She loves the attention, I swear she wants me to have a super sweet sixteen for my birthday and get it on MTV and everything", I rolled my eyes as we neared the History corridor. Clyde walked past us then, he shoved into Kenny roughly as he went, and Kenny either didn't mind or couldn't be bothered to shout after him. Clyde was _supposed_ to be a jock, I mean you just don't do stuff like that if you're a jock. You don't have silly little hissy fits like you're Bebe Stevens who's Straighteners have broken, the last time that happened she wore her poodle-hair up in a bun with a hat over it then started crying when Miss Chokesondick told her to remove it. Yeah, you don't do a Bebe if you're a sports star.

"I'll be seeing you there. You always throw the best parties", Kenny smiled as we came to the doorway of our History Class. I sat down in my usual seat, near the back with a girl who, for some reason always talked to me. She was the only one. She was talkative, bubbly and really, really sweet, it was Christy Morejon the one Kyle had been talking about in English her brown-red curls framed her beaming face perfectly. The other side sat a kid who everyone knew, but chose to make him invisible. No one wanted anything to do with Bain Cyrus, known sociopath a malicious shadow in the background in his black trench coat, though in the time I'd been sat with him he seemed harmless and mostly read whatever he book he had on hand. I had never heard Bain speak, which was the weirdest thing and I'd never even looked him in the eye. He creeped me out slightly, not directly but his 'aura' or whatever the feel around him just wasn't friendly.

I began to zone back out then, we'd been set work and Christy had started it so I didn't have to make effort to converse with her anymore, I automatically began to write whatever it was. I was gone, as easy as ever.

**-**

**Meh, this is like a brain fart with too much description :S **

**Next chapter is going to be a lot faster, with the rest of the day crammed in right up till Panda goes to sleep. The two chapters after that will probably both be the party, I'm introducing OC's slowly because it's weird trying to get Pandora to meet like 5 new people in one day. I'm soooo tired.**

**Also SO MUCH LOVE to Tight Hold On Death who fricken **_**drew**_** Frankie. TWICE :D**

**5kinnys (:**


End file.
